


A Vampires Heart

by mighty_lem0n



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls Dawnguard DLC
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Serana will still complain about the damn weather, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mighty_lem0n/pseuds/mighty_lem0n
Summary: Mera's mind became foggy in a way it never happend before and she stood up, waking Falion in the progres and he looked confused. He stood up, standing next to her as he asked:"Whats wrong Mera? Did you hear something?" She turned around while shoking her head and answerd him:"No, i smell something, it's like it's leading me and wants me near. Don't you smell it?" He tried to smell it but all he smelled was the still fresh blood from the dead Vigilante of Stendarr. "I'm sorry, i only smell the blood of the dead Tolan. What are you smelling Mera?", Falion gently asked. She walked further into the crypt while she answerd:"Lavender and Deathbells."
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Serana, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Serana (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Prolouge

The carriage was rocking along the street when Mera woke up, even for a vampire it was a bit uncomfortable and she felt that her back was a bit stiff. She looked around, with her in the carriage sat three men, all of them tied up and one even gagged. One was blond and wore an #armor with the symbols and colours of Eastmarch, next to him sat one with ragged clothes his hair auburn in colour.  
Across him sat the gagged man dressed in fine clothes, so he must be either a nobleman or a monarch. All in all, the situation wasn't looking good and she knew it. The midday sun burned down on their heads, merciless, that didn't bother the vampiress, at least not too much. It is true that vampires do not find the sun particularly attractive, but this is because the vampiress powers are not as strong in the sun as they should be. So do not believe what your grandmothers say about vampires that they turn to ashes as soon as they step into the sun. Then she realized that she was also tied up and dressed in rags, she tried to loosen the shackles, unfortunately without success. In frustration, she cursed under her breath.

"Hey, you, you're finally awake.", she heard the men across her say. He smiled warmly towards her but it faded as soon as he continoud to talk.  
"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

With that the head of the auburn men jerked up, he wasn't very pleased to be in that carriage on the road to wherever they are now. He flashed a nasty look at him and spat:"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell."

Stormcloaks. Since Emperor Titus Mede the Second signed that White-Gold Concordat and baned the woreship of Talos the sudden death of High King Torygg, Skyrim sunk into an civil war between the Empire and the Stormcloaks, lead by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Even when she lived in Highrock, she always knew what was going on in her old home. She has not lived in Skyrim since the 2nd era and roamed all of Tamriel in search of an old friend, even if she wasn't sure if she would ever find her. The thought of not finding her made her sad, but only for a short moment because the horse thief had something to say.  
"You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." His eyes falls on the blonde men next to him.  
"We'ar all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief", said the blonde as if he had already come to terms with his fate as the Imperal Soldier who drived the carriage yelled at them:"Shut up, back there!"

"And what's wrong with him, huh?", said the auburn one amused. The blonde gave a short laugh and said in a serious undertone: "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Fear was reflected in his eyes as he hastily looked back and forth between the two men. He swallowed once and spoke in a trembling voice:"U-Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion." He looked around Imperals where everywhere and slowly it dawned him, what fate awaited him. "But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?", the thief said with trempling hands. 

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits.", the amored men said, slighty nervous.  
"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening.", replied the thief frustradet while he closed his eyes like it was an evil dream. Mera leaned back and looked up the sky, she has to flee somehow. She could'nt fail to find her friend. After a while of riding through the forest on that damn carriage, the blonde men said:"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" The auburn men shook his head as if this question would be of any use now then he looked at him and spat:"Why do you care?"  
"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home.", said the blonde one. The vampiress home was Haarfinger once, far in the north. She closed her eyes and tried to doze a little, the vampiress did that often to pass time or to run from her throughts. She opend her eyes again as one of the Imperals yelled:"General Tullius, Sir! The headsman is waiting!" "Good, let's get this over with.", the old General said calm. Mera looked over to the thief who mumbeld into his tied hands, then over to Ulric Stormcloaks who looked around like he knew this place and finally to the blonde men who looked kinda sad. It was Helgen. She came through here a long time ago, a very long time ago. 

"Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor.",the vampiress heard him say.  
"And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this.," he continoud angry. He looked around and said:" This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." Then the carriage came to an hold and the head from the thief jerked up as he said:"Why are we stopping?" "What do you think?", said the blonde one. "End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us.", he added as he stood up. "No! We're not rebels!", the thief protestet.  
The blonde men looked at the thief in disguted manner and said:" Face you're death with some courage, thief." Then he got out of the carriage, together with the Jarl of Windhelm.  
As they all stood in line one of the Imperals said: "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." The blonde men leaned over to Mera and said amused:"Empire love their damn lists." That made even her smile. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm", the first one. He walked over to the block as the second one were called out:"Ralof of Riverwood." The blonde one walked over to the block, Mera looked after him. "Lokir of Rorikstead.", was the third one, the horse thief but he keept protesting. "No. I'm not a rebel. You can't do that!", with that he runs towards one of the gates. "You're not going to kill me", was the last words he said as the archers shot there arrows towards him as he falls to the ground dying. Then the Imperal pointed towards Mera and said:"And who are you?" 

"My name is Mera, i'm a Breton of Daggerfall.", she lied to him. He dosen't have to know where she truely is from.  
"Unusal name for a Breton. And you from Daggerfall? Fleeing from some court intrigue?", the Imperal said. She didn't answer instead, a low growl could be heard and an evil spark seemed in her eyes. He flinched a little then he said:"Captain what should we do? She isn't on the list." "Forget the list!", yelled the so said Captain, she looked over to the vampire and smiled evil as she continoud:" She goes to the block." Mera could literally feel her lust for murder. She followd the Captain towards the block as General Tullius beginns with his enforcement.  
"Ulfric Stormcloak!",Tullius began,"Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."Mera knew some Thu'ums, she lerned them on her journey through Skyrim but she rarely use them, she dosn't have to. Since Ulfric is gagged, he could'nt defend himself all that was heard was a dull murmur. The old General walked around and looked at the other prisioners. He stopped in front of Mera and took a closer look at her afterwards he completed the order.  
"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace.", he finally said.  
At this point, an strange noice like an thundering roar was heard by everyone, drawing the attention gathered around the execution block, but the soldiers think little of it.  
"What was that?!", one of the Soldiers asked while he looked around. For a moment it was quiet, but this silence was interrupted by General Tullius when he roared across the square:"It's nothing! Carry on!"

Then the Captain walked past him to an Priestess of Arkay as she said:" Yes General Tullius. Give them their last rites."  
And so the Priestess steped forward ,holding an Amulet of Arkay in her hand as she gave them their rites:"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with.", interrupted one of the Stormcloak Soldiers as he walked to the block and kneeled down. The Priestess said :"As you wish.", as she walked away.  
He layd his head on the block and said:"Come on, I haven't all day." The executioner was ready to hit his big ax in the neck of the soldier when he said:" My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperals. Can you say the same?" And with that he was beheaded.  
The Captain looked around, searching for her next victim. "As fearless in death as he was in life", heard Mera Ralof mumble. She looked over at him, she could sence his nervousness but no trace of fear. "Next the Breton girl over there", said the Captain pointing towards Mera. The vampiress approaches the block. As she kneel down and place her head into position to be sliced off by the executioner's axe looking up at the executioner as he raises his axe to execute her.  
Again, a thundering roar was heard, then they heard the flapping of wings, huge wings. From one second to the next a huge black dragon appeared landing on the nearby tower. At his weight, the ground shook beneath them, making everyone sway. Mera falls from the block and layd in the dirt, unfortunately she couldn't get up, her hands were stil bound.

"Hey, Breton. Get up!", said Ralof as he helped her up. "The gods won't give us another chance!"  
She ran after him, into a Tower where Ulfric Stormcloak and some other Eastmarch soldiers where. They talked about fleeing and that seemed like a very good option for the vampiress.  
"Let's go! With me, up the Tower", Ralof said as he grabed her arm, tugging her up the stairs. As they were almost there, the dragon broke through, screaming. She heard the words it was using to forge the Thu'um. 

"YOL TOOR SHULL!"

Bright fire was rushing through the huge hole, burning some of the poor men who tried to flee.  
The vampire pushed herself back as far as she could, if something could seriously hurt her then it was fire. "See th Inn on the other site?!", Ralof asked-yelled, "Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We follow when we can!", he said after her. Then she saw her chance, next to the huge beast there was a small slipper where she could jump through and she did it. Unfortunately she landed unhappy and broke through the roof and the wood burying her. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there folks!  
> This is the Prolouge of my Skyrim/Dawnguard fanfiction 'My Journey to You'  
> If you see some incorrect grammar and spelling, don't mind telling me :)


	2. To Fort Dawngaurd

Mera woke up, her head ached and she felt the weight of the wood that lay on her. She pushed the beams aside and looked out from the half-burned Inn and found Helgen in ruins, corpses lay everywhere and the smell of blood was in the air.  
For a vampire who didn't consume human blood but only fed on animal blood, the smell was stronger than expected and she had to pull herself together not to feast on the corpses. A little dazed by the smell, she got up and looked for the gate, at least what was left of it. When she finally found it she wasn't sure where to go, judging by the position of the sun it had to be after 7 pm so the sun was just setting. Further west was Riverwood, perhaps there she could replenish her supplies and forge new armor at a blacksmith.

By the time she got to Riverwood, all stores were closed. She facepalmed and muttered:"I shouldn't have let the wolves distract me." Then she rememberd that she didn't had a single Septim on her, all her equipment, maps, potions and gold were taken from her by the Imperals when she was falsely arrested. She didn't know where to go and had nothing with her except her magic but to cover others with an illusion was not her way and so she pondered for a while about what she would do next. One of the guards ran past her, eyed her first and asked her if something was wrong. "Ahh yes well, I have no gold and don't know where to work. I'm a little desperate right now, that's all.", She replied while smiling a little using her 'charm' on him.  
"Heard they're reforming the Dawnguard. Vampire hunters or something, in the old fort near Riften. Might consider joining up myself.", he finally said to her. "Vampire…hunters?", she thought. If she joins them and they find out she's a vampire, She'll be the first to find herself in Oblivion and that would not gonna happen. But she didn't had another plan what to do so she thanked the guard and made her way towards Riften. 

First of all, she needet a horse for the way and a cloak to protect her from the sun. First she went to Whiterun, more precisely to the stables to steal one of the horses. She snuck past some of the patrol guards and straight into the stable. There was a mare who looked healthy and was certainly suitable for a long trip to Riften. She took the halter and the reins and put them on the mare while she calmed the horse with words because it was frightened of the vampire. She led the mare out of the stable, swung onto the saddle, and rode east. She passed the Valtheim Towers where she sneaked up to one of the sleeping bandits, took all the gold from him, a bow with the full quiver and a cloak which she put on immediately, but this had to be washed because it stank like a dead Skeever.   
She swung back onto the saddle and rode off.

Soon she arrived Ivarstead, somehow in the middle of the night. The small Village sat on the foot of the so said 'Throat of the World', the highest mountain of Tamriel. The vampiress had once made the pilgrimage to High Hrothgar herself to lern the Thu'um together with the Greybeards and she successfully learned some, she left the monastery after some time to continoue her search and journey. When the mare was tied, she moved to the entrance of the Vilemyr Inn and opened the door. The smell of mead and fresh food was in the air and there was cheerful singing. She went to the counter and asked the Innkeeper for a bottle of mead, a map of Skyrim, and asked, "Did a unusual nord woman come over here? Or did she stop here?" The inn owner looket at her and asked:" "Do you have any descriptions of her? Unusual people come by every day," he said, bored. Sighing, she tried to describe her friend, after all, it was a while since she last saw her: "1.75 tall, black hair, goes up to her neck. Wears a red linen shirt over it, a leather armor and a black cloak with a Brooch, should look like a ship's wheel, in silver. " The man shook his head "I'm sorry but i have to disappoint you, but I've never seen anyone like this before.",he said with real regret. Mera thanked him and left some coins or his help and left the Inn again. She closed the door after she got out and sighed, again not successfull again to find her. The vampire unbound the mare, swung herself again on the saddle and rood further towards Rifton. 

The vulcanic tundra lay before Mera, hot springs and geysers shooting up thick steam and obscuring the view. If she remembered correctly, she would have to go up the road and then up the hill to the right, and should pass an old fortress. If she followed the path further she would have to arrive at Rifton's stables, or at least she hoped so.  
She finally reached Rifton and the sun began to rise. That was her sign to rent a room in one of the inns, at least for the day. As I said, vampires don't die in the sun but fighting in a bright sky where the sun shines down on you is really disadvantageous and affects the magic and stamina of the vampire. So she made her way to the main gate but was immediately stopped by one of the guards who said: "Hold there. Before i let you into Rifton, you need to pay the visitor's tax!" Mera raisend an eyebrow and then she asked:"What's the tax for?" The guard chuckled and looked over to the other guard wo started to laugh. "For the privilege to enter the city.", his laughter stopped and in a warning tone:" What does it matter?" It was Meras turn to laugh but it faded soon after, then the vampiress glimsed at him with her red eyes that could freeze the blood in everyones vains as she said:"This…this is obviously a shakedown." A shiver went down there spines as the guards heard the cold and dangerous tone in the voice of the woman before them. One of the guard went completely silent and looked the other way, the other one said in a shaky voice:" All right, keep your voice down...you want everyone to hear you?" He turned to the gate while he said:"I'll let you in, just let me unlock the gate." As the gate was unlocked and opend, Mera walked past them saying:" Thanks for the cooperation, gentlemen." 

The first thing Mera noticed was that Rifton was in pretty bad shape, but what she also noticed was that an Imperial soldier, an Altmer, probably one of the higher ranks, was coming straight up to her. He looked her up and down, after all you don't see a young woman every day coming through the gates armed with a bow and arrow and dressed in rags. He dipped his head lightly and said:" M'lady, allow me to introduce myself towards you. I'm Legat Falion, i serve Jarl Elisif against the rebellions who called themself Stormcloaks." The woman raised an eyebrow and startet to laugh, men before her started lightly to blush. Then her laughter came to stop and she replied:" My dearest Legat Falion, you don't have to treat me like i'm a noble woman from the higher Clans. I'm just a poor woman who came back to Skyrim to the wrong time." The vampiress smiled at him and then asked:" But do you know which Inn is the best? I could use a mead right now." Falion then led her to 'The Bee and the Barb' where Mera paid for a room and a mead. She sat with the Legate who drunk his mead and listend to her storys where her journey took her. Later in the afternoon, when the most people where back at there work, the vampiress decidet to be honest to the men across her, he seemd nice and she could use a friend as well. "Falion.", earning the Elves attention," I need to tell you something, somethimg important." "Well then, go on Mera, i listen to you.", he replied. She took a sip of her mead and leaned a little closer:" I'm an very old vampiress." The Elve across her looked at her and smiled while he said:"That dosn't matter to me, you seem not like one of those vampires i heard in the storys, you know, being all brutal and soul-less. But i need to know, how old are you exactly?" Mera throught about it and countet on her fingers then she answerd:" Something over 4000 years maybe, i stopped counting when i reached my 3057th birthday and that was centuries ago. I once learned from the Greybeards and i even where Arch-Mage of Winterhold back in the 2. era. But i need to ask you something." "Go on.", the Altmer said. "Did somehow, somewhere, a nord woman cross your way? She is like 1.75 high, black hair, goes somehow to her lower neck. Wears an leather armor and a red line shirt underneath it, with an black cloak and a brooch which looks like a silver whip's wheel, i need to find her." Falion thought about it but couldn't remeber someone who fits in this discription, then he replied:" I'm sorry Mera but i never saw someone like her, how long are you searching for her? Is she a friend of yours?" The vampiress leaned back and sighed noding. "She was my best friend since we where kids. We grew up together, she was the daughter of an Lord im Haarfinger and i was a servant at the Castle together with my adoptive parents. She…she is a vampire as well and as i was on the main land for recourcess to buy for the wife of my Lord…both disapeard. I'm searching for her since i became an vampire, travelt to every province in Tamriel, i lived a while in Morrowind because i grew desperate. Then i lived in Highrock until i came back to Skyrim continouing my search for her but then the Imperials got me and-" "Hey wait hold up, the Imperials got you? Did they brought you to Helgen?", Falion asked. Mera just noded. The Altmer took her hand, looking straight into her eyes as he asked:" Could i join you on you journey to find your vampire friend?" Her eyes grew wide, she saw the determination his eyes, he really want's to find her too. " I would be clad to have you with me, a little company wouldn't be so bad.", she replied smiling, "Buuut there is a problem, i want to join the Dawnguard, they are somewhat like vampire hunters?" "Are you insane? If they find out that you are a vampire, they kill you.", he said, " They won't hasitate to chopp your head off!" "Falion, maybe they have imformation about her, i have to risk that.", she said determindet. The Altmer sighed and noded. 

They prepared themself for the journey to east Rift, towards Fort Dawnguard. At nightfall they began their journey to Fort Dawnguard together. The two only had to follow the main road as the castle was in a canyon behind the mountain. So they went through the short cave and found themselves in the canyon. You could see the castle from afar, it was huge. At the entrance there was a man, dressed in light armor but this still looked very stable. "Stop!", He said, "What is your desire?" Falion stepped out and said, "We want to join the Dawnguard." As these words were uttered, the huge gate opened and a redguard stepped out, wearing heavy armor, taller than Falion and twice as powerful. He eyed the two of them and said: "We'll take the Altmer, but the Breton is a vampire." The last thing Mera saw were crossbows pointed at her and Falion standing protectively in front of her. " Mera, stay behind me!", said Falion as he drew his sword. "No, Falion! Stop that!", replied the vampiress as she stepped forward, the crossbows still pointing towards her. "Why are you here, beast.", the redguard men said, "Why shouldn't i kill you right here, right now?" "Because I am different from others of my kind. I only eat animal blood, I have to hunt more often because it doesn't completely satisfy my thirst, but I don't touch people!", she says when she bravely faced the men. "I can help you to hunt down vampires who are evil creatures and kill out of pleasure. Give me a chance to prove myself and to earn you're trust!", she finaly said. The redguard eyed her from head to toe, he saw her determention and how serious she was, he padded his beard and said: " Then prove it, beast. When you gain my trust, you will become a member of the Dawnguard. First of all, find Sorine Jurard, a Breton who is obsessed with dwemer machinism. And Gunmar, a blacksmith and beast tammer. If you find them i will recruit you, beast." Thats when she made her way back to Rifton without Falion,he stayed there and tried to get some information.


	3. Across Skyrim and back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be part of third person view and part of Meras point of view.

"And you're name was again..?", asked the Redguard men as he turned his gaze to Falion. "My name is Falion.", the Altmer said. 

Looking around the castle one thing was totaly clear, this was a ruin so how is this men suppost to make a antire hideout for vampire hunters? Thats when the Altmer asked the Redguard: "Tell me, Sir Dawnguard or what ever name you have-"  
"Isran!", the Redguard interrupt him.  
"Yes, Isran. Tell me, how will you make this ruin a hideout for vampire hunters? You need defenses what this castle clearly don't have. And you need far more people. One Redguard, Ork and Altmer won't do it alone, beside you really decide to recruit Mera even if she is a vampire.", Falion said. Israns head snapped back, a dark look on his face.  
"That thing, will not return back. Sorine and Gunmar hate vampires as much as i do, they probally will be killing her before it can ram her fangs inside of one of them!", Isran replaid, clearly angry. "Okey first of all, she. Not it. Second, she feeds on animal blood not human blood.", he contradicted him. 

The Redguard wasn't pleased with that answer but the Altmer wasn't finished with his speaking:" She risk her life to join you, she only wants information about a vampiress she is searching, a long lost friend of hers. If i'll help you rebuild the Dawnguard again, will you give her information and recruit her?"  
Isran looked at the determindet Altmer in front of him, Mera might be really different from her kind but before he give his permission to this deal he said:" If SHE grows dangerous for all of us here, then i'll be the one who kills HER." Then the men walked away.

Mera's Point of View

Searching for someone i don't even know just to get some informations about someone i know, how come that it always happen to me? Why nobody else? Yes, i remember. Because Serana thought just to disappear without telling me or giving me some hints where she would go! When i find her i will…i will. Uhg, nevermind! Molag Bal wasn't a helping hand either since i became his champion, stupid Daedra! 

"I heard that.", the deep voice complaind in my head, i grimaced at this, i didn't meant to let him hear this but sometimes he does it anyway so why do i try to avoid it? As i stepped out the cave, the sun was just setting, looking around there was nothing but the road back to Rifton and the other direction leads to the border gate of Morrowind.  
"How do you think to find this two vampire hunters?", asked me the Daedric Prince of corruption. 

I thought for a while as i walked along the road, leading to Rifton, then i answerd:" I'm honest, i don't have a damn glue where to start, i just ask around Rifton about Gunmar and when i find him i ask him about Sorine." Mola Bal humed but said nothing. "Bal?", i asked but i didn't got a respont. So i keept walking until i came to the gates of the City and entert. First i went to the Inn asking the innkeeper. "Hello. I'm a traveler and i would like to have some informations of a men named Gunmar. He his a beast tammer. Have you seen him? Or heard about him?", i asked as kind as i could but the Argonian woman in front of me seemed to have a bad day because she gave me a sloppy answer:" I didn't saw him. Or maybe i did? I can't remember. Maybe some coin will help me to remeber."  
"Damn lizard woman!", i thought as i unwilling gave her my last 134 Septims, she counted it on the counter table and on the look on her face she must be pleased with the nummber of couns in her hand so she answerd me:" Ahh i heard he was hunting the great bear that walks around Rift, he is searching the caves nearby Rifton. If you're lucky, you find him." I mumbelt my goodbye to her and walked out the Inn. 

It was already dark outside as i left Rifton once again. I walked south where most of the caves where, except for wolves and giant frostbite spiders, there was no one there. Damn lizard, if she lied to me just to get the rest of my gold, I'll make a pair of leather boots out of her! Then i heard something or let's say someone and i smelled blood, so i looked around and saw a men, struggeling to crawl out of the grip of an…great bear! That must be Gunmar! 

I took my bow and placed an arrow on the string, aiming at the throat of the bear as he raised his giant claw again to make is final strike towards the men as i released it from my grip and the arrow impaled the throat of the beast.  
The bear stumbelt backwards as he falls to the ground, slowly dying and i walked up to the injured men. "Oh thank you, by the devines i throught i-", he began but as he looked me in the eyes he knew what i was and he raised his sword towards me.  
"Woah! Easy there, but that thing down man.", i said while i raised me hands in diffensive manner, "I'm not gonna hurt you. Isran sent me to find you and Sorine but first let me treat you're wounds. I promise i won't hurt you." 

The men looked at me in disbelieve but that's fair, i wouldn't believe it either if a vampire trys to treat you're wounds but somehow he but the sworm down nodding his head. I sat next to him, casting a healing spell. He looked away while i treatet him but shortly after he said:" Thank you. I never thought a vampire would help me rather then eat me." I chuckeld at this as i replied:" Don't worry, i was never fond of feading on humans. I preaver animal blood." After a while, the wound started to knit together and it was fully closed, he looked up at me as i gave him a helping hand to stand up.  
"My name is Mera by the way, it's nice to meet you Gunmar.", i said to him while i smiled. " And Isran sends you out to find me and Sorine? Does he trust you?", the men before me aksed. I tapped my chin while i thought about it, he got a point.  
"I don't know, maybe he hoped you or Sorine would kill me when i find one of you.", i finally said. He nodded his head then he said:" Then i should come with you, Sorine will be happy to see me again and she won't impale you're heart with her dwarfen dagger." 

With that, the two of us made our way to Reach where most of the dwemer ruins set. It took us a week to get there and Gunmar asked mostly about my vampire skills, what he should note when he wants to kill one and so on.  
"Okey, first of all, claws. Some of us have claws avoid them as much as you can. Inhuman speed and strength, we are fast, really fast and strong. But mostly the fangs we have. And no we don't die in the sun, we are weaker and avoid fighting on the daylight.", i said. "How does it come that you try to help vampire hunters if you're a vampire for yourself? I mean you feed on animals thats amazing after all but why?", he asked. I stopped in the tracks, turning my gaze at him as i smiled saddly. He looked confused and wanted to comfort me but then i said something he wouldn't have guessed:" I'm searching for a friend of mine, i grew up with her and she turned into a vampire a long time ago. Then she disappeard, just like that without telling me anything. At first i feelt betrayed but i knew her, she doesn't do things without a deeper meening behind it. Something must happend...But to answer you're question, my dear Gunmar, i want informations from Isran about vampire graves and caves in Skyrim." I turned back forward as i stardet to walk again. "Is that the reason why you become a vampire? To search her?", he finally asked. "Yes.", i answerd.

The rest of our walk was quiet, to quiet. I heard that Reach is in a conflict with the Forsworn who claims Reach for themself, it's a wonder that we haven't run into them. Then i smelled something, it smelled so bitter that i could probally taste it. "One, two…five?", i throught as i pulled my bow from my back and took five arrows out of my quiver. I closed my eyes and truset my instincts as i shot the arrows in inhuman speed around me, then five dead Forsworn falled to the ground, one was a Forsworn Briarheart, that explained the the bitter smell in the air. Gunmar looked around as i opend my eyes again, slightly confused what just happend. 

"What on oblivion just happend Mera?", Gunmar asked, still confused. I chuckeld and said:" Don't worry, just four Forsworn and a Forsworn Briarheart, nothing dramatic." We both started to laugh while we keept walking. As we left Karthwasten behind us we made our way further north-west to the Deep Folk Crossing, in hope to finally find her. 

"Where is…oohh those damn Mudcrabs!", i heard a woman say, Gunmar seemed to regonize the voice then he started to run while he yelled:"Sorine?! Is that you?!" Then out of nowhere the Breton woman appeart, hugging Gunmar tight while said:" Ohh Gunmar it's so good to see you again, what brings you here to me?" Then she looked past him straight to me as her eyes widden and she pulled her "famous" dwarfen dagger out, pointing it into my face. "Why are you here, you monster? Want some dagger in you're guts?", she said to me. "No,no Sorine stop, she helped me. She isn't like other vampires, trust me.", Gunmar said while she slowly removed her dagger out of my face. "Thank you.", i said, not remothing my gaze from her. "But Gunmar she is one of that things, what makes her so different?", she asked him while she watched me. Gunmar sighed while he answerd:" She saved my life, without her i wouldn't be here but thats not the point why we are here, Isran wants us." 

She groand, by that i can say that she cleary didn't like him much. "Oh no, no, no, no. I don't come with you. The last time he didn't needet my help so why he needs it now?", she said while tossing her arms in the air. "He want's to rebuild the Dawnguard and hunts down vampires, different vampires from me. I call myself a 'veggetarian' because i feed on animals. He needs you and you're crossbows because they have a stronger penetrating power then a normal bow. So please, PLEASE come with us.", i begged her. She raised an eyebrow at me, she didn't buy it that i feed on animals but Gunmar stepped in once again. " Sorine, please.", he begged her and she groand once again as she said:" Uhg. Fine! But if she dives her fangs into me, i cut her cute head of her shoulders!"  
Wait,what? Cute? A light blush appears on my face then i turned around, waiting for them to gather her things. 

Soon all her things where packet up, we set off to Rift, back to Fort Dawnguard.  
Ower walk was quiet once again, i ran in front while the two walked behind me. I know she won't trust me so soon so tried my best to avoid her for a while. "Seems like you found them, i'm impressed.", i heard Bal say. Sometimes, his company was pleasend even if he was a real pain in the ass. I chuckled quiet as i mumbelt:" Yeah, but Sorine don't trust me at all, i don't blame her. After all i'm a blood sucking monster." I heard him sigh but there was no answer from him. 

We came to Dragon Bridge, where Gunmar and Sorine paid for a room for the night, while i did a hunt to quench my thirst. Outside of Drago Bridge there where some Deers, i slwoly sneaked up to one off them as i shot an arrow into his flank. As i was sure that it really was dead, i drank from it untill i was satisfied enough. I filled the left over blood into empty wine bottles, i do that once a while so i don't have to hunt that much. The sky was clear and the moons Masser and Secunda shone bright. I sat there for a while, remebering that i used to gaze in the sky together with Serana when we where younger and…alive. 

My heart wasn't beating for centuries but i still feelt the pain of missing her, my sight became cloudet and before i knew it tears streamed down my cheeks. I whiped them quickly away, i couldn't be weak. Not now. I stood up, still gazing into the night sky as i whispert to myself:" I'll find you Serana, that's a promise." 

The next day dawned and i slowly made my way back to the inn, i sat on one of the benches looking on the map i had buyed back in Ivarstead. I marked some places where i have been before, where i did searched and where i lost the track. I remeberd i searched every tomb i came across, every old castle and ruin but she still seemed to be swollowed up from the ground. I tapped on the table as i thought on my next move to make and leaned back a little and closed my eyes. Then i felt a hand rest on my shoulder and i jolt up. "Whoa easy there, it's me and Sorine. Are you ready to go?", he asked and gazed on the map in front of me. I gatherd my map and stood up, walking past them without saying a word.

We left Dragon Bridge behind us and went further to Rift. The whole walk i didn't talked i was trapped inside my thoughts once again. Suddenly Sorine walked next to, slightly pushing me and she chuckled a little as i mumbled something. "I think, we didn't had the right start.", she began," Let's start over. I'm Sorine Jurad, Breton and obsessed with dwemer mechanism." She smiled kind at me and light blush spread on her cheeks. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her. "So you decidet to start over? That's fine with me.", i chuckeld. I shook her hand while i smiled warmly at her and said:" My name is Mera, i'm a Breton and a part of High Elf, that kinda explains the form of my ears i guess, as well i'm a vampiress obsessed with…well magic." "Yeah i kinda asked myself whats up with you ears,Mera. Don't worry i don't think less of you because your part High Elf, explains prettty much why your so good with magic", Gunmar said.  
"So you're a Wizard?", Sorine asked me. "Wizard? I was Arch-Mage back in the 2. Era. I'm not a certain Wizard my dear Sorine.", i laughed and Sorines mouth gaped open. "Arch-Mage? I'm sorry for waving my dagger in you're face, i mean you're dangerous because you're a vampire but now you're deadly dangerous.", she said. I snorted at this, i'm not a danger for other people, I'll help them. "What's so funny Mera?", Sorine asked confuesed. I shook my head while i answerd:" Nothing Sorine, anythings just fine but don't worry, i'm no danger." "But i have another question, when you're a Breton and half Elf, then why do you have a Nord name?, Sorine asked. "I was adopted by Nords, my father gave me that name. They were…good people. I miss them.", i answerd and walked further.

Five days past and the stables of Rifton came to view. Sorine and Gunmar where tired of the long walk but they couldn't stop now, we were almost there. "Come on guys, we are almost there, just behind Rifton.", i said to them to motivade them. "Mera we are almost there that's right but we need a break.", said Gunmar and Sorine agreed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry my friends.", i apologized.  
Gunmar pattet my shoulder as we entert Rifton.  
This time Sorine payd for the room and i stayed downstairs, studying my map that i already know by heart. Time seemed to run slow this time, the Argonian innkeeper were sleeping on the counter slightly snorring, behind her, bottles of Honningbrew Mead. I grinned and with a snap of my fingers and i little bit of an illuison spell, i made myself invisible. I slowly sneaked up behind the corner to grab on of the mead bottles. As i succesfully got it and i made myself back to the table i sat before. I made myself visible again, uncorked the bottle and took a sip of the mead what tastet so good.

Time has past, Sorine came down, without Gunmar. I had entertained myself with a book i found, 'The Nightingales Vol. 1'.  
"Hey Sorine, wheres Gunmar?", i asked. She sat next to me, still tired and yawned. "He is still up there, sleeping. I think he needs the rest.", she answerd. She looked at the map who was still spreadet. "Mera? Can i ask you something?" , Sorine suddenly asked while she was still looking at the map. "Go ahead.", i replied, not turning my gaze out of the book. She hesitated a little but asked anyway:"What will happen with you when we come to Isran?" I closed the book and looked over to her. I saw the worryied look in her eyes and i really didn't know what to answer. "I don't know Sorine, maybe he changed his mind about me?", i answerd gathering my map. Gunmar came down the stairs with heavy steps and yawened extremy loud. "Good morning ladys. Hope you had a good night. I had.", said the men before us and we chuckled. 

Once again, on the road but this time we where almost there, almost in Fort Dawnguard, almost on step closer to find her. I felt something what i haven't felt in centuries, it was hope.  
We came into the canyon and we could see the castle but something was different, diffensive walls and watchtowers. Falion must have helped them because i saw new faces and it smelled somewhat like wet dog and i rubbed my nose a bit, it smelled disgusting. Inside the castle i heard voices, something like 'Hall of the Vigilante' and a 'Dimhollow Crypt'. I saw Isran and Falion talking to a men, dressed in a robe, he looked like one of this Stendarr guys…it was someone of the Stendarr guys. Great. 

"Ah Tolan, this one will keep you company, she brought Sorine and Gunmar here so she is ideally suited.", Isran said. "She is a expert for vampires and will help you clean that hole of vampires.", he added. I was confused. Where should it go.  
"Isran? Whats wrong and what should i help with?", i asked confused.  
"Tolan, tell her everything about the Dimhollow Crypt.", Isran said as he walked away. 

Falion stood next to me, smiling. "It's good to have you here.", he said and handet me a light armor of the Dawnguard. As i changed into it and Tolan came up to me. After he explaind everything about the Dimhollow Crypt he said:" I should go now, we see us there." And with that he left. "Hey Falion, wanna keep me company on my journey to Dimhollow Crypt?", i asked him, he started to chuckel and said: "Of course, you need someone to entertain you!"  
And so they journey began from new.


	4. Dimhollow Crypt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will contain insults, blood and traces of nuts  
> furthermore, tears

The wind was strong and thick snowflakes blew them into their faces as the two adventurers and new Dawnguard members, Mera and Falion walked through Labyrintion, the old City when Dragons were still Skyrims lords. Mera looked around, up the hill there must be the Shrine to Mehrunes Dagon, another Daedric Prince and the Lord Stone be. Between those locations there must be the Dimhollow Crypt. The vampiress behaved restless for a while now, she didn't know what to expect in the old crypt. Would she find clues where Serana could be? She didn't had much hope for it but she still tried to be confident. Soon they where on the base of the Shrine to Mehrunes Dagon and Mera could see the Lord Stone and a campfire. "Must be some bandits.", she thought but she knew that Falion needet some rest, at least he was mortal and he couldn't stand the cold. So she looked at him and by the look on his face she knew he still could walk a while and they followed the way down untill a cave came into view and in front there were a boot and some blood. "Must be Tolans.", the Altmer said and looked worried. They walked inside amd the first thing Mera could smell was the amount of blood and other vampires.

"Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adavald was sure it held some long lost vampire artifact of some kind.", told her Tolan before he left on his own to the Crypt. She still dosen't know what to think of it but like said, she follows every clue she gets.   
"Poor guy, coming here alone was his death.", Mera heard and turned to Falion and mouthed to him that he should stay quiet, he gave a small sign that he understood and followd her. As they walked further they saw at least, two vampires, a male and a female. According to their behavior, they were mates, yes even vampires have mates, one for a lifetime. Sometimes, before vampires mate, they imprint on the one, they have the strongest bond with, if the other vampire accept it they mark each other with a bite as their mates, sometimes their drink some of each others blood so streangh the bond. "He was a fool, but he tasted delicious.", said the male one to his mate. Mera pulled out her bow and placed an arrow onto the string, the same thing did Falion and they aimed for each of the vampires and they shot. Both vampires fell to the ground while they died and the two vampire hunters put their bows aside. It was a little strange to Mera, to hunt down her own kind but she had no other choice as to obey the order of Isran or she won't get informations. "Now, you can take some rest my friend.", the vampiress said smiling to her elven companion. They set a up a little camp and a fire, while Falion prepared some meal for himself, Mera leaned against on one of the pillars, closing her eyes and dozed off. 

Hours has past as Mera woke up. She gazed over to Falion who was still fast asleep as she streched herself a little. Then she opend her bag to find one of her blood filled bottles and took a view sips. When she put the bottle back in her bag, she smelled something so sweet and seductive as if it wanted her to come closer. It smelled somewhat like Lavender and Deathbells, anyway, this scent calmed and made her excited at the same time, it could make her standing heart beat again and she wanted to follow it so bad, it was like all her other senses where in hibernation and her mind became foggy in a way it never happend before and she stood up, waking Falion in the progress and he looked confused at her. The elf stood up, standing next to her as he asked:"Whats wrong Mera? Did you hear something?" She turned around while shoking her head and answerd him:"No, i smell something, it's like it's leading me and wants me near. Don't you smell it?" All he smelled was the still fresh blood from the dead Vigilante of Stendarr. "I'm sorry, i only smell the blood of the dead Tolan. What are you smelling Mera?", Falion gently asked. She walked further into the crypt while she answerd:"Lavender and Deathbells."   
The elf gatherd all their stuff as he followed the scent druncken vampiress further into the crypt, still confused what might be wrong, or perhabs not be wrong with her.

First they turned right and walking down a small steep path and walked furhter untill they both came to a little stream leading to a small graveyard. Some sarcophagi where there around the stream, luckily no draugr came out of them. Falion looked around as he keept following his vampire compaion as suddenly some skeletons raised from their graves, ready to attack them. Mera seemed still be in her trance like state because she didn't noticed them and walked past them, her head was still up high as she sniffed the air to make sure the sweet scent was still there. She keept following the scent, making her eay through the graveyard untill she came a gate that blocked her way, next to her was a lever what she pulled and the gate opend for her. Falion managed to 'kill' the skeletons on himself as he noticed that Mera was further ahead and jogged up to her to make sure she dosen't hurt herself, if vampires can be injured of course. Sacrophagi were places in the ground and around them and a stair lead them down to another tomb but something seemed strange. Down there was a vampire, fighting for her life with at least two draugr and with her was a death hound, grotesque critters if you ask me and a bite as cold as the grave itself. The vampire lost the fight against the draugr, she fell lifeless to the ground but the draugr took notice of the two companions and attecked them. Mera didn't seem to mind that at all, she knocked one of them down with her bare fist, who also fell lifeless to the ground, the other was stabbed by Falion with his sword so there is only the death hound left, but he noticed Falion and bit his leg. The elf in turn let a painful scream from his throat and tried to get the creature off his leg, unfortunately in vain. Mera heard the scream loud and clear, as well as his pleading for help, but the vampiress couldn't completely free herself from the trance but it was enough to pierce the death hound with an icespicke which then went down to the ground, dying. Then she heard a faint whimper and smelled blood, Falion's blood. Then she came fully to her sense and rushed to to him and examined his injured leg. It bleed heavy and she cast a healing spell onto it.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she realised that it was all her fault because she was following that scent what was still present around her, she tried to ignore it as good she could but she knew she was dying inside to know, who smelled so sweet. Her tears were now streaming down her cheeks, she didn't know why she acted like this, was it a vampire thing? She suddenly felt Falion caressing her cheek, wiping the tears away.  
"I'm so sorry Falion, it was all my fault. This scent drove me crazy it was like i was in a trance. Everthing around me went foggy….i don't know if it was a vampire thing.", Mera managed to say while she tried to calm herself. When the elf's leg was healed, she helped him up, he hugged her tightly while he spoke to her:" It's not you're fault, i'm just glad that you're alright and nothing happend to you, stupid girl. But seriously, why are you smelling Lavender and Deathbells, i only smell old wet stones and scruffy draugr." "I don't know, the scent is so seductive that i want to be near that person whover smells like it, it's like a good mead. If you have taste it once, you want more of it.", she said to him. All in all, nothing really helped explaining something and the both walked deeper into the Crypt, once again. 

This time, the path led to a larger graveyard but this was flooded by water. They noticed a vampire sitting on the ledge, both tried to sneak but skeletons raised from their graves once again, the fought they way up to the ledge, the vampire didn't seem to notice either of them and Mera shot a fireball on her and the vampire fell burning to the ground. Further there where at least three vampires and two death hounds and again they sneaked up to the critters ans killed them silently to not be detected. The path led further to another gate, behind it fought a vampire with a huge frostbite spider. Falion pulles the lever and Mera casts a huge fireball with both hands and shot both of them. The frostbite spider died but the vamoire was still alive. "How dare you to disturb this undertaking you worthless excuse of a vampire?", the men in front of her asked. She wanted to answer but she smelled the scent again, this time stronger, more intense and that drove her crazy. She looked around to find what ever wore that scent and she hissed at the vampire in front of her as a waring, he just laughed at her and said:" Oh, i understand, you're mate is behind this door? Wanne be near him, or perhabs her?" Again he laughed at her but there was a problem, Mera never mated in her whole life so what does he mean? "What do you mean with 'my mate?' I never mated in my life.", the vampiress asked confused. The vampire in front of her looked as confused as her, normaly mated vampires act like she does right now, maybe it had some other meaning, maybe she imprintet on someone by accident amd without her noticing or knowing which person it might could be. "You…you imprintet on someone, perhabs on someone you don't know. That would be funny and awkward at the same time.", the vampire mocked her and something in side the vampiress snapped, it was her inner instinct to protect the person she imprintet with and would kill anyone who tries to hurt that person. She grabbed the other vampires neck and ripped his troath out and the vampire was gurgling before he died, then she threw the corpse to the ground. The elf behind her couldn't completly progress what just happend, mate? Imprint? So many questions inside his head.  
"Mera? What did he mean with 'imprinting' and 'mate'?, the Altmer asked carefully. The said vampire turned towarda him, she didn't know how to explain but she tried it anyways:"You see, if a vampire, we say 'vampire A' has a strong bound to another vampire, 'vampire B' , he or she imprints on them, that means no one has the right to touch the imprintet 'vampire B' without the permission of 'vampire A', the one who imprintet on them. But if 'vampire B' imprints on 'vampire A' as well they mate and they becomea couple for a lifetime. It rarerelly happens that vampires imprint on mortals and the vampires are more aggresive then normaly but all in all thats all i know. Amd yes the bound i'm speaking of is love and it appears in may ways." Then Falion asked:" But,you imprintet on someone you don't know, just by the scent of the person, whats with that?" Mera shrugged and answerd:" That's one thing to find out:" And they walked through the door into the cavern.

Behind the door were statues of gargoyles and the smell was stronger than ever and robbed her of all other senses and it drove her beyond crazy but fhe vampiress couldn't let herself distracted because she heard voices and one sounded familiar.   
"I'll never tell you anything, vampire. My oath to Stendarr is stronger then any suffering you cam inflict on me.", they heard, it was probally on survivor of the Vigilantes but then they heard a scream from the same men and then they heard a woman say:" Are you sure that was wise Lokil? He still might have told us something." Mera thought she didn't hear right, Lokil? One of the old servants back in the castle? She sneaked fruther ahead bit the scent cloudet her mind again, this time it was thicker but she managed to stay as calm as much as she could. Sadly, Lokil could feel her presence because he knew her from when both were still mortal. "I thought i saw you die, Lord Harkon won't be pleased if he finds out, his daughter's pet is still alife and healthy.", the male vampire said in a digusted manner. Mera chuckeld and said:" Next time you should get sure that i'm really dead, you cheese brain!" She knew that Lokil was easy to irritate and she took advantage of it when she fired a firebolt spell directly at his chest. As the vampiress was busy with the loud mouth, Falion took care of the female vampire and sent her back to oblivion where she belonged. Sadly, Lokil wasn't that easy to kill as she hoped to, she threw some punshed on his face but that dosn't impressed him much. " I don't know what Lady Serana ever saw in you, you're weak!", he said as he punshed her in the stomach, sent her flying to Shrine in the middle of the pond. She got up casting another firebolt spells, shooting them senselessly at him. All she felt was anger, no one talks about Serana like that and survives it and Mera would make sure that Lokil would be nothing more then a pile of ash. As she stood by the Shrine she smelled the scent again, this time really strong and it gave her strengh in a way it she never had before. As Lolik aproches her, she grabbed his arm and in her other hand she castet the next firebolt and shoot it straight into his face. He let out a scream of agony, she cleary didn't want to swap places with him but she hadn't the time to have pity on him, she needet to kill him, so she graped his head and slamed it onto the pillar in the middle of the Shrine and suddenly his head got impaled by a long and think spike and the men become silent, by then she knew he was dead but to make sure he really was, she cast a flamme spell on him, setting his corpse on fire. 

Suddenly, a purple light appears in the middle ring of the Shrine and the other pillars around it began to glow as purple as the ring. Mera looked around as she pushed on pillar at the far end, and the light pavet it's way to the next ring and that's when the vampiress realised:"It's a puzzle!" So she pushed the other pillars to their direction untill they where on their rightfull place. The ground under her began to shake as the inner ring sank down, revealing a black sacrophagi. Now the scent was so real strong in her mind and nose as she walked around the sacrophagi, before she could open it, Falion appeard and said:" Are you sure you wamma open it? What of a draugr comes out of it? Or a very angry and mostly hungry vampire?" She could sence his fear, he was right but she wanted to know whats inside so she replied:" Maybe it's the one i imprintet on….i need to know who is in there. Maybe the vampire, if it really is a vampire has some informations about her."   
"And there i have another question, that Lokil said 'Lady Serana', is she some kind of a royal?", the elf asked his vampire companion who chuckeld at his question. "Perhabs. All i knew was that her father is a Lord and i was once a servant, lifing in the castle grewing up with her and we became friends", she answerd, "But now, let me open that thing to see who ever decided to slumber down here." , she addet and so she opend the sacrophagi.  
A Nord woman stumbelt out who was still passed out, falling right into the arms of the vampiress who opend the sacrophagi, an Elder Scroll clutched in her arms. Mera was surprised by the sudden weight and sat down, still holding the passed out woman in her arms. She took a closer look at the beauty and examined her appearance.  
Black hair up to her neck, she wore a red shirt under a leather armor, the dark grey cloak, which was held by...a silver brooch in the shape of a…ship's wheel. Then she smelled the scent again, this sweet scent that drove her crazy all along, the scent she wanted to know who it belongs to. Now she knew who she imprintet on but that was now her less worry. She wrapped her arms tighter around the woman on her lap as tears start to form in her eyes who streamed down her cheeks like rivers, the scent on Lavender and Deathbells couldn't calm her enough as she cried. A feeling of happines, saddness and reliefe mixed up in her as she began to cry. The other vampiress began to stir as she felt the soft shaking and the arms wrapped around her and somehow she felt, safe. Serana opened her eyes slowly as she saw into the puffy eyes of her rescuer but suddenly, the black haired vampiress smelled the scent of Nightshades and Snowberrys, she knew the scent to well and tears started to from into her eyes as well. She couldn't speak and she couldn't move but suddnely the younger vampiress in frint of her whisperd: "Found you, Serana."


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely from Serana's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, i wanted to thank those people who read this story, even tho it isn't as great as the other fanfictions around here!  
> Really thank you!

I was alone and everything was dark around me, all I could feel was the cold stone and the Elder Scroll, clutched into my arms which were still buried with me. Who knows for how long now.

I wasn't awake and I wasn't asleep. It was more like a hibernation and all I had was my mind which was all along active. I had many questions. Was my mother successful and my father wasn’t around anymore? Was he defeated, not following the prophecy which contains the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour?

“It’s for the best for our kind,Serana.”, he said once before me and my mother left Castle Volkihar. It was the last time I saw him and his voice became so cold like me and mother were just some chess figures in his eternal war against the mortals. There was clearly no love inside him, not anymore. All I wanted was to be a family. 

But my thoughts came to an abrupt end when I smelled that scent, Nightshades mixed up with a little bit of Snowberries which became with every minute that past more intense, coming near and near and somehow it was familiar. I felt my fangs extending and they were throbbing, like I wanted to make that person as mine, which was odd because I only had one person in my eternal existence that I wanted to become mine and I wasn't sure if it was really “Her”. 

But suddenly, the ground underneath me began to shake, raising the sarcophagi I was trapped in. Now I smelled it more intense, the person must now be right in front of me and the stone wall was separating us. I felt impatint. I heard faint voices, one male and one female, something like:”But now, let me open that thing to see whoever decided to slumber down here.” 

Then...I felt myself falling. I was prepared to impact with the ground but it never came, instead I felt arms around me, holding me close to the person in front of me and the scent was closer too, making my stomach tingle a little. I felt so safe and secure, all my worries were gone now and i tried to open my eyes but i regret my decision right away as the light that came through the ceiling, blinds me. So I squeezed my eyes shut again. 

I felt soft shaking and the arms around me were hugging me tighter, like it was the last thing to do and then, I could finally open my eyes and I stared into puffy, orange glowing eyes. Auburn hair was in the way so i couldn’t fully see her face but i also couldn’t make out a heartbeat so it clearly was a vampire who was holding me but why does it feel so familiar?  
And i could still smell “Her” scent but it couldn’t be, she died, killed by Lokil. At least that’s what my mother told me. Alone that made my eyes watery and i couldn’ hold back my tears, it was still painful to remember.

The woman in front of me brushed her hair out of her face, revealing her identity.  
She had the features of an High Elf, like the long and pointy ears and the shape of the nose but she clearly wasn’t one. She also had Breton-like features,like the skin tone but much paler and the shape of her eyes, she had a scar on her lip and left eyebrow, she was attractive in some way and then...it made “klick”. It was “Her”.  
I stared in disbelief and she just...smiled! She just gave me her cute, dorkish smile that could make my heart beat again. She chuckled while she leaned her forehead against mine, closing her eyes as she said:” Found you,Serana.” 

I closed my eyes again and started to cry, wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her closer towards me as I hugged her tight.   
I don’t know how long we stayed like that, but it felt like forever. “I thought i would never find you.”, she said between soft sobs while she stroked through my hair, making me feel more comfy and her scent calmed me down. After a while of hugging and crying, we separated from each other, not breaking eye contact. I had so many questions.

“How did you even find me? My mother wouldn’t have told you where she would seal me away. And how did you become a vampire? Did Lokil turn you? By Ysmir, if he did i have a little talk to him , i swear to the divines i will-”, i babbled but she interrupted me as she put a finger on my lips, i swear, i blushed a little.Then she chuckled again as she answered me: “Woah there, calm down, i explain everything to you when we got out of here, i promise.” Then she gestured toward the other High Elf who was with her:” Serana, meet Falion. He is a very good friend of mine and helped me with my searching for you.”, she added. He slightly bowed his head as he spoke to me:”A pleasure to meet you Lady Serana. Mera told me quite a bit about you.” 

I saw her blushing a little and it was my turn to chuckle. Then I asked while I smirked towards her:”I hope only good things” Falion began to laugh and nodded while he said:”Of course only good things, my Lady.” “Please, just Serana. But we really should leave this cave.”, i said while i looked around. It really did change very much here and I asked myself how long I spent in this tomb. 

We walked towards, or what we expected to be the exit but there were some old gargoyles. I doubted that they were still alive but sometimes even I do guess false.Both broke through their stone prison as they approached us, they are very dangerous with their claws but mostly about their fast drain abilities. I instinctively looked over to Mera who could handle them easily but i still had my worries, i don’t know how long she has been a vampire now.  
To my surprise, she casted a firebolt spell, shooting it directly onto the beast and it crumbled into ashes. The other one was taken down from Falion with his sword, both gargoyles had been taken down by them and I stood there dumbfounded. I felt...useless? 

“Hey don’t worry, you were a while inside there so it’s okay. You don’t have to feel useless, if you felt like that of course.”, Mera said to me while she walked next to me.   
“It’s strange. I don’t know how long I was in there. Time flew just by.”, I said frowning. Then I asked her: ”Who is the High King of Skyrim by now?” She rubbed her neck, she clearly was hiding something and I rolled my eyes at that.  
“You’re hiding something Mera. Was I really that long in there?”, I said annoyed while we were still searching for an exit. She sighed but she still answered to me.

“Well you see, that’s actually a matter of debate. Actually there is no High King.”, she said while turning away as she followed Falion as he found a door leading to a camber where the gate was closed. “ So a war of succession? How wonderful. At least it didn’t get boring while I was away. Who are the contenders?”, I asked as she pulled the lever to open the gate.  
It was Falion's turn to answer and what he said wasn’t clearly something I wanted to hear:” The Empire supports Elisif, but there are many in Skyrim loyal to Ulfric Stormcloak.”

I heard Mera sigh, then I asked him: ”Empire? What...which Empire?” He furrowed his eyebrows together while he said: “The...Empire. From Cyrodiil?” Then I turned to Mera, standing in front of her. She somehow didn't know how to explain everything but she then said:” I know you have many questions. Just let's get out of here. Morthal is near this place. We pay for a room and I'll explain everything to you, alright?” I nodded and followed her out the gate. We came to another chamber but in the middle was a huge fire pit, around it, stone seats and Thrones. On them, resting some draugr. I casted a ice spike spell in my palm while Mera casted a firebolt spell in hers. The draugr raised from their seats, one of them approached Falion who fought him with his sword, the other one came straight towards me and I shot my ice spike through his skull, sending him to the ground as his glowing blue eyes began to fade. I looked over to Mera, she fought the draugr deathlord who was resting on the end of the chamber. She gestured to us to stay away but I couldn't let her do this alone.   
My instinct told me to help her and I had to obey them, so I shot an ice spike onto his rising arm as he tried to slash her with his sword. The sword fell to the ground.

“FUS...ROH DA!”

All I saw was Mera flying across the chamber, slamming onto the wall and sliding down to the ground. “Mera!”, I yelled and then ice spears appeared on my palmes, sending them onto him but it didn’t bother him much, I was still furious, he just used the Thu’um to throw the person away I imprinted on. Then he casted a ward spell. I tried to impale him with another ice spike, nothing seemed to stop it. Falion came to my help and even he couldn't do anything.

“YOL...TOOR SHULL!”

The draugr in front of us crumbled into ashes. I needed a moment to progress what happened and then I saw Mera approaching us.  
“By the divines, that one was clearly a tough one. Are you both alright? I didn’t burn you?”, she said as she examined us. “ No, no. Everythings just fine, right Serana?”, Falion said while we walked towards the large door at the end of the chamber. I only could nodd, I wondered if this was still “the Mera” I used to know. She uses magic and the Thu’um, she couldn’t do that when she was mortal, I need to ask her about all that.

As we finally got out of this cave, the first thing I did was to breathe the clear air around me. It was snowing heavy and the wind blew past us. “Ah, it’s so good to breathe again! Even in this weather, it's better than the cave.”, I earned a chuckle from Mera who shook her head while she asked:”Still complaining about the weather, Lady Serana?” We laughed along as she pulled my hood over my head and poked my forehead. “ Here you go, now it won’t annoy you that much.”, she added as she walked down the hill towards Morthal, while me and Falion followed her.

The walk was a little quiet and I admired the silence a little while I looked around. The snowstorm had stopped moments ago but now the damn sun was coming through the clouds. I looked over to Mera, the sun didn’t seem to bother her in any way, instead she strutted around like we were hiking. The Altmer next to me was looking over her too but I couldn't make out what he was thinking, smiling like a child whenever she spoke or looked over to us to make sure we were still there. 

It didn’t take us long and we finally arrived at Morthal. Mera stole some money from the guards that were standing around so we could pay for two rooms where we could rest for a while. I was impressed by her sneaking skills and how silent she could be if she wants to.   
Falion went to his own room so Mera and I shared one, now was the perfect time to ask her but before I could ask her anything, she reached into her bag and pulled out something that seemed like a wine bottle.  
“Drink this. It’s...animal blood, it will not fully satisfy your thirst but i’m sure you will need it. If you drink up I'll explain everything.”, she said while reaching me the bottle and I gladly took it.

Until now I didn't know how “thirsty” I was, within seconds the bottle was empty and my thirst was quenched for a while. I sat down onto the bed, putting the empty bottle onto the shelf next to the bed. Mera sat next to me, letting a little space between us and I wished she would come closer but for now, I wanted to know what happend.

“Sooo…”, Mera began ,”Here we are,sitting here, in an Inn. With embarrassing silence.” I chuckled a little and threw a smirk in her direction as I answered:” You weren’t that shy when we last saw each other. Do I make you this nervous?” She blushed lightly and her ears went down a little as she scratched her nose, she always did this when she was nervous but she denied it and turned her head to the other direction, facing the wall. I took her hand and it felt nice to have the same body temperature but I still asked myself how she became a vampire, was it a disease like Sanguinare Vampiris? Or some other disease? My mouth was faster than my head and so I asked:” How did you turn into a vampire and why?” Her head jerked into my direction and I saw something in her eyes but i couldn’t make out what it was, she sighed and she answered:” I’ll tell you but promise me do not freak out okey?”   
I just nodded, squeezing her hand a little and drawing small circles around her palm to make her relaxed but I could clearly make out that she was afraid of my reaction.

“First of all, I know you always wanted to turn me so I'm sorry for ruining this for you. But the reason I did is simple. I wanted to find you and...I spent years...centuries...to find you. I traveled from Skyrim to Cyrodiil and from there to High Rock...i was in every province in Tamriel but you seemed to be swallowed by the ground and every hint i got, got lost in the sand.”, she explained and I listened patiently. “Now, how I became a vampire and I know this won’t make you happy. After you and your mother disappeared and Lokil tried to kill me as he threw me into the Sea of Ghosts, I made my way towards the shore and further into Haarfinger until I came to Dragon Bridge and there I met some...let’s say priests. They were worshippers of Molag Bal and somehow...I became a Daughter of Coldharbour? I also obtained Chaotica Vampiris.” , she explained and I sighed in frustration. “Why on Nirn did you-I can’t believe-UHG! Your stupid you know that? You could have DIED during the procedure! Did you think about that? I believe no!. And what is this Chaotica Vampiris you obtained?”, I said, still angry. Now I really preavert her to obtain Sanguinare Vampiris and not...being a pureblood. “Ah, yeah. During the second era there was a Vampire threat in the west of Skyrim. Molag Bal tried to invade Tamriel by sending his vampires, including me, like I said, I am his champion. I obtained Chaotic Vampiris from him, I'm not only a Daughter of Coldharbour but also a ‘Bloodknight’. There were plenty of us but I am sure that I'm the last one. We were feared for our strength and inhuman speed relative to other vampires, like more faster and stronger. I did things in his name I’m not proud of.”, she said while she was looking down.

“How long...are you a vampire now? Which year do we have Mera.”, i said and tried to calm myself but i clearly couldn’t. The person who means more to me than anything else has undergone this hideous ritual because of me, to become a nocturnal creature to stay by my side. I clenched my fists together and closed my eyes as I felt her wrap her arms around me once again, hugging me close towards her. 

“You promised you wouldn't freak out.”, she said calm and then she continued, “It is the year 201 of the fourth era, you’ve spent over four thousand years in that tomb.” I felt her arms tighten around me, resting her head on mine as she drew circles on my back. My mind was blank. Four thousand years? It didn’t feel that long…I need to go home, WE need to go home. But...with us both being Daughters of Coldharbour it would be difficult, except without knowing who's living there by now.

“We need to go home, depending on who's around, we’ll be safe.”, I whisper. “Why wouldn’t we be safe there? It was our home after all.”, i heard her say and i shook my head, looking up into her eyes as i answered :”Let’s just say...my mother and father had a bit of a falling out. It’ll just be more unpleasant to run into my father, that’s all.” “And what’s with the Elder Scroll you're keeping with you?”, she suddenly asked. I sighed as I replied to her:”You had to ask, right? I'm sorry i know we are childhood friends and i know i can trust you but...it’s complicated. I can’t really talk about it but it was one of the reasons why i was in that tomb.” She caressed my cheek and I leaned into the touch, not breaking the eye contact with her. She was smiling gently at me while she said:” You know i won’t leave your side ever again. Whatever you have to face, we do it together. Like old times.” We both started laughing until I looked at her with a mock serious expression and said:” You can’t get rid of me that easily.” “I hope so.”, she replied, leaning forehead against mine. “So we’re going to Castle Volkihar, without knowing who runs it. At least I got to see home again.”, she said as she let go of me and immediately I missed the touch. She sat down in the chair in the room and pointed to the bed as she said:” You take the bed, I'll take the chair. When Falion is awake we will tell him that we settle off to Haarfinger, he could go back to Solitude and report some things to his Empire friends and we go further towards home.” She made herself comfortable into it, at least she tried, and she crossed her arms before her chest and closed her eyes. I shook my head, how could she possibly be comfortable on that? I made my way towards the bed, lying down and tried to rest a bit but all I found was a dreamless sleep.

***

We reached Dragon Bridge and I must say, nothing really changed. Same old town near the same old Capital City. Mera once again walked in front of us and I could clearly sense that something wasn’t alright. That's what imprinting brings with, worrying too much about the person you care the most and have this bond with but it’s not only the bond we have it’s also that i have a massive crush on her. I looked over to her, asking myself if she already imprinted on someone or possibly has a mate, I must have stared at her because she turned around and I immediately looked away ,blushing. “Damn it.”, I thought, “I hope she didn’t saw that.” 

A while later, we reached the Gate of Solitude. “And you both can’t stay a while?”, the Altmer asked. Mera shook her head and replied:” Sadly no my friend, we have to do some...important things. It would be dangerous for a mortal.” He nodded his head as he bows. “Then I wish you both good luck, may the divines be with you”, he said and shortly after disappears inside the huge city. We took the road further north, walking side by side.   
“What will we do when your father is still there? And why would you want to avoid him?”, she asked me, i couldn’t tell her the truth about the prophecy that contains our blood.  
“Like I said it’s complicated. My...father and I don't really get along.”, I said to her while i let out a frustrated breath. “Uhg, saying it out loud makes it sound so common. Little girl who doesn't get along with her father.” I heard her chuckle a little as she said” You know, we read that story a hundred times, remember?” I slightly punched her shoulder as we both began to laugh while I replied:”Hey! I try to be serious here.I’m the older one, remember that?”  
She shrugged and mumbled:”Only by two months, don't act like you're mature than me.” This time she earned a smack on her forehead for that, she mumbled a soft “Ouch” and then I had an idea. I smirked while I came closer towards her, wrapping my arms around her neck and I pulled her closer. She had a faint blush in her face as she stared into my eyes, I leaned in and before she could do something I whispered: ”You’re it.” I unwrapped my arms around her and started to race off while I laughed like a little child. I only heard her faint yell at me how childish I am, followed with a beautiful chuckle from her as she chased me.

When we arrived at the shore, we could see Castle Volkihar.”I never thought i would return after all those years. It feels surreal.”, she calmly said as she turned to me. “Whatever you have to face, we do it together, remember?”, i replied to her as i took her hand into mine, squeezing it gently. “Did i mention that it’s nice to have the same body temperature?”, she suddenly asked, making me blush a little. Why am I always blushing around her?  
She smiled at me and we made our waytowards the ‘Icewater Jetty” and set off to the Castle on the sea.

As we sat foot onto the island we saw what a horrible shape the Castle was in. It looked so empty and abandoned and one of the towers were falling apart, nothing more than a ruin.   
We walked along the bridge, towards the main Gate. I looked around, the gargoyles were still protecting the Gate and Bone Hawks were circling around.   
“Halt! Who dares to- Lady Serana? Is that you?”, the Watchman said. “Open the Gate! Lady Serana has returned!” Within seconds the Gate opened, giving us the way to step in. Mera opened the door as she said:” After you, M'Lady.” I couldn't help but to giggle as I stepped inside the keep and she followed me. Inside the Castle it smelled like blood, fresh blood. Mera had covered her nose as she said:”I totally forgot to mention that I don't drink blood from other races, only animal blood. The smell is just a little too much for me.”   
I wanted to comfort her but I was interrupted as someone said:”How dare you trespass here-Wait, Serana? Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes And...Mera? Both of you returned?” It was Vingalmo, one of my fathers closest friends and allies.  
He stepped towards Mera, eyeing her up and down. “It’s nice to see you too, Vingalmo.”, she spat. He turned around with a small ‘hmpf’, making his way towards the small balcony. As he stood there he announced:”My Lord! Everyone! Serana has returned and so did Mera!”   
“I guess, I'm expected.”, I said to myself, walking towards the balcony followed by Mera who stood close to me. I could hear some of them whisper, mocking about her and how she survived. If Mera was nervous, she could hide it very well. We walked the stairs down towards the men I was hiding for, the men I was afraid of the most. My own father.   
He eyed us both as he stood up from his seat, he clearly wasn’t pleased that Mera was with me but he forced a smile and said in a very cold voice: “My long, lost daughter and her friend returned at last.” He came towards me and hugged me but it wasn't a lovely matter.  
“I trust...you have my Elder Scroll?”, he said as I sighed. Typical. I huffed while I said:” After all these years, that’s the first thing you ask me?” I pointed towards the Elder Scroll attached to my back while I said:”Yes, I have the Scroll.” My father frowned but remained his forced smile as he answered:”Of course I'm delighted to see you and...your friend, my Daughter. Must i really say the words aloud?” Walking around us, not keeping his eyes away from Mera, he mustered her but I don't know why. Then, once again, he stood in front of me and then he spat:”Ah, if only your traitor mother were here. I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike.” Suddenly Mera burst forward while she said:”M’Lord, aren’t you a little harsh with those words? I believe that Lady Val-”, she was interrupted by an outburst from my father who cutted her off as he spat: ”Who allowed you to speak, peasant?” She shifted closer to me, afraid of what he still could do to her. “But...you brought back my Daughter, safe at last. And you got rid of Lokil I assume. And on top of that,you have become a vampire, tell me Mera, how about I reward you for your heroic intention.”, said, circeling us once again.

“What if I offer you to live here in my midst as one of the strongest vampires in all of Tamriel? I heard that you became 'Bloodknight' through a gift from Molag Bal.”, he said, looking into her eyes. She opened her mouth and asked in a shaky voice:”A-and if I refuse?”  
He chuckled darkly and he leaned closer to her, I didn't like that, like at all.   
“You wouldn’t stay in your home? Become one my strongest allies?Not even for Serana would you stay?”, he said calmly and looked straight towards me, I heard her breath hitched and she looked down at me as well. She grabbed my hand, turning fully towards me as she whispered:”I’m sorry Serana.” 

Then she turned around to face my father as she spat:”I decline your offer.”  
“So be it.”, he began, shooting a glare at her, “ Your prey, like all. Begone. Scum.”  
A dark blue aura formed around his hand and before I could say something else to her, she was gone and I stared at the spot where she stood.   
I rushed out the Dining Hall inside the keep towards my old room.I shut the door close and leaned against it, sliding down until I sat on the floor, hugging my knees close. She was gone and once again I was left alone.


End file.
